


A Reluctant Sick Day

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Raywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wakes up feeling sick, and does his best to hide it.  Only it’s hard to hide something when you’re stuck in the bathroom throwing his guts up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reluctant Sick Day

Shit.

Ray was the only one left in bed when he woke up that morning. Last night he’d fallen asleep in the middle of a tangled mess of limbs, and sometime between then and now both of his bed partners had vacated the bed. The door was slightly ajar, with the distant sound of the TV on in the living room, and the sun strained to shine through the curtains drawn firmly over the window. His entire body ached, but not in the satisfying ‘got laid last night’ sort of way. He, Michael, and Gavin had all been way too tired for any of that. On Ray’s part, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was completely out.

Vaguely, he remembered the shuffling of blankets, soft cursing, and the irritating brush of skin against him from earlier that morning, when Michael and Gavin tried to get out of bed without waking him. The memories were vague, not much more than a jumble of images and sensations that mixed with the confusing dreams that he’d had over the night.

He glanced at the clock. It was already nearly one in the afternoon. Damn, he’d way overslept. Even for a Saturday.

It was Saturday, right?

There was a soft knock on the door. The sound sent a jolt of pain through his head. He groaned, tucking his chin underneath the blanket as the door pushed open and Ryan poked his head inside.

“Hey, are you still sleeping?”

Ray peeked at him through slits between his eyelids. “Not—.” He cut himself off as the word croaked out. Clearing it, he tried again with minimal success. “Not anymore, obviously.”

Ryan let out a soft chuckle, pushing the door open a bit wider. “You ready to get up and have some breakfast. Or lunch, I guess. Geoff’s making something right now.”

Geoff was a fantastic cook. Normally the idea of any food made by him would make him salivate, promising a true treat to his senses. Right now though, just the thought of eating made his stomach lurch. His face twisted in disgust for just a second before he forced his face into a neutral expression. “Nah. I’m going to sleep for like five more hours I think.” It was difficult to sound nonchalant when his throat was so sore and raspy.

A look of suspicion crossed over Ryan’s face. “You feeling alright, Ray?”

For a couple of seconds, Ray entertained the idea of admitting that he wasn’t feeling well. But then Ryan would tell the others, and then he’d have five men trying to take care of him and baby him, as if he couldn’t take care of himself just because he felt a bit under the weather. No, he wasn’t going to have that today. “Yep. Just tired. Gavin kept elbowing me in his sleep and kept me up all night.”

“Yeah, he’ll do that,” Ryan said, with such a contagious giggle that Ray found himself smiling despite himself. “Don’t worry, babe, I’ll give him hell for you.”

Part of Ray just wanted to grab the older man and pull him into bed with him. Ryan had a broad chest that was perfect for snuggling into, and strong arms that kept him feeling warm and safe. He resisted the urge, plastering a small smile onto his face. “Thanks, babe,” he returned.

“Rest well,” he chirped, and then Ryan was gone, closing the door behind him.

Ray let out a small sigh of relief, sinking deep into the pillows and throwing his arms out wide. It wasn’t often that he had one of the huge beds to himself, the long-empty spaces wonderfully cool on his heated skin. He knew he didn’t have long, maybe one or two hours before one of them got suspicious enough to check in on him and try to drag him out of bed. Meaning he had to make the most of the time he had, and steel himself for when he inevitably had to pretend to be alright in the presence of everyone else.

His stomach lurched unpleasantly, his mouth watering in warning. He let out a soft gasp, scrambling out of bed and struggling with the blanket tangled around his waist. The room spun sickeningly around him, but he stumbled into the bathroom and dropped down in front of the toilet. Shit shit shit.

He didn’t know how long he knelt there by the toilet. He’d vomited twice, and after that was stuck dry heaving, too afraid to leave the toilet in case his stomach decided that it actually did have enough stuff in it to expel. His throat burned from the acid, the dizziness coming and going in waves. Ray must have been there quite a while though, because he heard another knock on the bedroom door.

“Ray?”

Shit, it was Geoff, and the bathroom door was still open. Clamping his mouth shut against any surprise heaving, he lunged for the door, shutting it just as the bedroom door opened.

He lay on the bathroom floor, the tiles cold to the point that it was almost painful. Out in the bedroom, he heard footsteps as Geoff approached the bathroom door. Ray must not have been quick enough on closing the door. That, or Geoff just wasn’t a complete idiot and knew that if Ray wasn’t in the bedroom, then he must be in the closed bathroom.

“Hey, Ray? You alright in there?” came Geoff’s muffled voice on the other side of the door.

“Yeah,” he called weakly, feeling too sick to attempt to sound convincing. “I’m fine.”

Always against him, he felt his stomach lurch again and he heaved, the bare remnants of acid rising in his throat. He groaned, turning over and curling into a pitiful ball of nausea and misery. Apparently it had been loud enough for Geoff to hear it through the door, because he heard a soft click as the doorknob turned, and the door opened.

He felt the door barely brush past his back, with how close he was to it. Geoff stepped inside, and immediately was on his knees beside the younger man. “Ray? Hey, are you okay, baby?” There was concern heavy in his voice, and gentle fingers brushed his hair back from his sweaty forehead.

Even though he was clearly curled up on the floor, Ray stubbornly nodded. “Fine. Just… just tired.” It was a struggle to speak loudly enough for Geoff to hear him.

Hands carefully helped him into a sitting position. Ray’s eyes fluttered closed. It was too much; he let out a shaky breath, leaning into Geoff despite how much he insisted that he was fine. “I’m fine, Geoff,” he murmured as the older man fitted his arm underneath Ray’s knees and stood, cradling Ray in his arms.

“Of course you are,” Geoff said with a small snort of disbelief. “That’s why you’re lying on the ground.” He pressed his lips to Ray’s forehead, earning a sigh from the younger man. “You’re so pale, Ray.”

It wasn’t long before he was back in bed, Geoff settling him gently on the mattress. “Come on, please rest, Ray.”

Everything hurt too badly; he was shaking even though he was lying down. Ray finally relented, reaching up to weakly gather the end of Geoff’s shirt in his fist. If everyone was going to know that he was ill, then he was going to have someone laying down with him. “Stay with me, Geoff,” he murmured out, looking up at the other with half-closed eyes.

Without a word, Geoff got into bed with him, pulling the covers high over them both. A small noise of contentment escaped him as he felt Geoff’s arms wrap around him. He felt warm and secure in the other’s arms. Even if he felt utterly shitty, it was somehow a bit better to have someone to curl into, safe in their embrace.


End file.
